una joven maid islandesa
by xxayamexx1
Summary: Hong Kong x Nyo!Iceland. Emily, por causas familiares y de dinero, termina trabajando en un café maid. Todo va bien hasta que se le presenta un cliente asiático y compañero de clase bastante peculiar que ha puesto sus ojos en ella. ¿Cómo será que estas dos personas acaben juntos? Para ShinigamiRiku.


**Bien, como prometí haría un oneshot de la pareja que quisieran, hetero, yaoi o yuri. Este es sobre la pareja Hong Kong x Nyo!Iceland, dedicado a ShinigamiRiku.**

**Advertencias: Creo que ninguna en especial. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Saber que tenía que buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo y combinarlo con los estudios no le fue una buena noticia. Los estudios no le iban mal, para nada, era bastante lista y comprendía las cosas con un poco de esfuerzo; sin embargo, eso significaba perder el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba. Decir que estaba enfadada era decir poco. Pero no le quedaba de otra que hacer lo que le había dicho su hermano si querían tener algo de dinero para la casa.<p>

Vivían solo con su madre, cuyo trabajo no daba para fin de mes, y los dos se habían dispuesto a ayudar -aunque más bien fue Lukas el que decidió por los dos-. Quería ayudar a su madre, claro que sí, pero eso no quitaba que ahora tuviera menos tiempo libre para dedicarlo a beber cocacola, comer regaliz, mirar tonterías por internet o hablar por teléfono con los pocos amigos que tenía.

Emily decidió ponerse esa tarde a buscar trabajo de inmediato, uno que fuera sencillo y que pagara más o menos bien. Era algo solo momentáneo, esperaba ella. Por supuesto, eso era lo que se proponía y lo que consiguió, sin embargo, su trabajo no era algo que esperaba y que tenía bien claro no iba a contar a nadie. No lo sabía ni su hermano, quien había tratado inútilmente de averiguarlo.

La islandesa había encontrado trabajo en un café maid. Sí, en un café donde se pondría un bonito traje de sirvienta corto donde debería atender a los clientes como si fueran sus amos. La chica sabía que le costaría mucho adoptar el estilo y hacerlo totalmente bien, pero se iba a esforzar y daría su máximo.

Aquella era la primera vez que se ponía a trabajar en aquel café, trabajaría Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes por la tarde, ese había sido su horario impuesto. Elizabetha, la jefa del lugar, la llevo a los vestidores y le dio el traje que se debía de poner con su talla correspondiente y todos los complementos. Emily no tardó en sonrojarse cuando vio el vestido.

-¿De verdad tengo que llevar esto? -Susurró-Esto será molestó. -Miró el traje por delante y por detrás, pensando en si aun era buen momento para escapar de allí.

-Vamos, no será tan malo. -Le dijo Elizabetha. -Estoy segura de que te quedará genial, tienes buen cuerpo, ya sabes por donde voy. -Sonrió pervertidamente, la islandesa se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¡Cállate! -La castaña se fue riendo de los vestidores para dejar un poco de privacidad a Emily, quien aun maldecía tener una jefa tan pervertida y tener que llevar un traje tan corto.

Se quitó los pantalones y la camiseta que llevaba, quedándose solo en ropa interior. Cogió las mayas y se las puso, llegando estas hasta las rodillas; después, se puso lentamente en traje negro, viendo que llevaba un poco de escote y se puso unos guantes delicados blancos como las mayas. Se vio en el espejo después de ponerse todo, incluyendo los negros zapatos, y vio que le quedaba muy bien. Se giró un poco para verse por detrás, viendo que por poco y enseñaba el trasero. Se sonrojó un poco por lo molesta que era la situación y salió de allí.

Elizabetha, al verla, abrió los ojos como platos. La chica que estaba con ella se quedó igual a su jefa al ver a la albina. Ella, no acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención, frunció el ceño y se miró, pensando en si tenía algo extraño o si se había puesto algo mal. Fuera lo que fuera, se estaba cabreando de que estas solo miraran y no hablaran.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa? -Preguntó molesta.

-Te ves... Fabulosa... -Susurró Emma, una joven belga rubia de pelo corto siempre sonriente.

-¡Sabía que te quedaría genial! -Gritó Elizabetha y corrió a abrazarla. Emily hizo el amago de apartarse, pero no le dio tiempo y recibió a la hungara encima. Por mucho que intentara quitársela de encima, le era imposible, más cuando Emma se había unido diciendo que no quería quedarse atrás.

-¡Apartáos! -Consiguió salir medio apurada intentando recuperar el aire perdido mientras las otras dos sonreían.

-Bien, entonces ya sabes que hacer, hoy será tu primer día de trabajo aquí. -Eli se puso seria, mostrando autoridad como jefa. -Te deseo suerte. -Puso su mano en la cabeza de Emily como gesto maternal y salió fuera. Las dos salieron detrás y comenzaron su trabajo atendiendo a los clientes.

A Emily le costó mucho desenvolverse en el trabajo intentando mostrarse educada, delicada y amable. Ella solía ser malhumorada, seria y de vez en cuando soltaba algún que otro insulto hacia cualquier persona -aunque normalmente iban dirigidos a su hermano-. Pero en cuestión de semanas se acostumbró a ello.

El verdadero problema no vino sino después de un mes de que ella empezara a trabajar, ahí estaba su problema: un sexy asiático de pelo amarronado, ojos muy llamativos, con buen cuerpo y personalidad extraña. Jia Long, el cliente que desde el primer día pidió que le atendiera Emily, y vaya que le atendía, la chica estaba harta de él.

-Bienvenido joven amo. -Dijo Emily sin mirar al cliente y, cuando levantó la mirada, vio a Jia Long, un compañero de clase. Intentó aparentar tranquilidad máxima, pero por dentro temblaba al verse descubierta por un compañero del cual solo sabía que era fanático de las artes marciales y la pirotecnia que solía hacer trastadas de vez en cuando aun con diecisiete años.

-Como que jamás esperé verte en un lugar como este, Emily. -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro que no reflejaba nada bueno para la islandesa, quien solo decidió callar a pesar de querer decirle algún insulto.

-Amo, por favor, sígame hasta su asiento. -Dijo aparentando tranquilidad y camino, siendo seguida por el asiático, hasta el asiento. Jia Long se sentó y miró el libro de comidas un raro. -¿Qué deseas pedir, amo?

-Mm... A ti. -Dijo con aparente calma, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. Emily se sonrojó y decidió mantener la compostura.

-Eso no será posible, amo. -Susurró. -¿Alguna otra cosa?

-Si no te puedo tener a ti, al menos atiéndeme siempre que venga. -Se quedó quieta pensando en si eso era realmente posible, pues ella no trabajaba todos los días y además no le habían dicho de algo así.

-No sé si eso será posible, amo, pero ya veré si puedo. -Decidió contestar.

-De acuerdo, mi maid. -Dijo. -Solo un té.

Emily salió de allí para preparar el té y, una vez entró en la cocina, se apoyó en la pared notablemente cabreada. Respiró hondo varias veces para evitar asesinarlo ahí mismo. Esto solo podía pasarle a ella, estaba segura, solo le pasaba a ella. Encontrarse con el loco de la clase en su lugar de trabajo – el cual nadie debía saber – y que este mostrara interés en ella cuando este era horriblemente popular era demasiado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Emily llegó algo más tarde a clases, había estado estudiando para un examen que tenía esa mañana hasta bastante tarde y se había quedado dormida. Por suerte, el profesor no había llegado aun y pudo sentarse tranquilamente en su asiento. Suspiró cansada, apenas y había dormido, además de que le dolía la cabeza y la espalda. Llevaba dos meses trabajando en aquel lugar y siempre debía atender a ese asiático quien se mostraba cada día más abierto y, ya de paso, algo pervertido.

Emily no podía evitar sonrojarse de rabia – y de vergüenza – al recordar cierto momento hace una semana. Ahí descubrió que, no solo era pesado, si no que además la espiaba de vez en cuando y que era, aunque no lo pareciera, un pervertido confiable. Además, no era culpa de ella que el vestido fuera corto y provocara a los hombres, ella veía ese traje como un vestido para típico para llevar a solas con tu pareja y hacer cosas pervertidas, no para trabajar.

FLASHBACK

_A Emily le habían informado que hoy debería quedarse un poco más tarde, ya que una de las chicas estaba mala y debía hacer una hora extra. Eso le había molestaba, dentro de una semana sería la época de exámenes, pero no podía quejarse, el trabajo resultaba que venía bien para la economía de la casa, aunque su hermano aun tenía dudas sobre donde trabajaba su hermana. _

_Emily no tenía pensado decirle nunca, aunque el echo de verse descubierta por Jia Long, un chico bastante popular por su aura de misterio, le había echo dudar sobre si su hermano algún día la descubriría. No quería ver su reacción, era muy sobre protector y solía ser exagerado. _

_Suspiró cansada. Se miró al espejo, seguía sin gustarle que el traje mostrara escote. Ella no tenía los pechos más grandes, pero tampoco los tenía pequeños. Le daba cierta vergüenza, sobretodo cuando había pillado más de una vez a Jia Long – y a otros clientes – mirarle los pechos en vez de la cara. Si hubiera podido, les habría gritado y pegado. _

_Salió del vestidor para ir a la cocina, le tocaba a ella cocinar. Fue haciendo los pedidos que le daban las chicas hasta que Emma le informó que '' el chico sexy que debería ser tu novio '' había venido. Susurró que no sería jamás su novio y salió para atenderle. Si lo miraba bien, debía admitir que no estaba nada mal, pero su carácter la molestaba, la molestaba mucho. _

_-Bienvenido mi amo. -Dijo con una sonrisa. _

_-Deberías sonreír más. -Le susurró Jia Long, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se sonrojó mientras miraba a otro lado. _

_-No digas esas cosas...Amo... -Jia Long sonrió al ver la reacción y se sentó en una de las dos mesas que quedaban libres. Emily juraba que si pudiera lo mataba. -¿Qué deseas tomar?_

_-Lo mismo de siempre, té. Aunque si puedo tenerte a ti por un día entero estaría genial. _

_-Lo siento, pero eso no está disponible. _

_Se fue a preparar el té, Emma estaba allí sonriendo pervertidamente con cara de gato mientras la perseguía por toda la cocina para saber que había pasado y porque estaba sonrojada. Ella no le contó nada hasta que vio que se empezaba a volver muy molesta. La belga había dado un pequeño grito y la abrazo gritando cosas como que le gustaba o que ese chico era un amor. _

_Salió de allí antes de que la belga se volviera loca y le dio el té a Jia Long, quien sin decir ni siquiera gracias empezó a tomárselo. Entró de nuevo en la cocina, pero la belga le había dicho que ella cocinaría esta vez y que atendiera a los clientes. Molesta, se dispuso a hacer su trabajo, pero los problemas comenzaron. _

_Había un grupo de cuatro adolescentes que eran nuevos clientes a los cuales Emily atendió, pero cuando les dio lo que habían pedido, uno de ellos le cogió por la muñeca y otro le tocó el trasero. Ella se sonrojó molesta y quiso apartarse, pero la tenían bien cogida. _

_-Soltarme. -Ordenó, pero ellos sonrieron._

_-Que tal si nos vamos los cinco y disfrutamos, muchacha. -Dijo uno, se notaba que estaba un poco borracho. _

_-No. -Sentenció. -Salir del lugar ahora mismo, va contra el reglamento. _

_-¿Y si no queremos?_

_-Salir ahora mismo. -Ellos sonrieron, se levantaron y se fueron. Los clientes observaban y Katusha, una ucraniana, se acercó a ver si estaba bien. Ella asintió y siguió su trabajo, sin notar que el rato que se quedó Jia Long, este estuvo vigilándola y que había estado a punto de levantarse contra aquellos chicos. _

_Cuando por fin terminó su turno, ella y Emma se fueron a los vestidores para cambiarse y poder irse a casa. Emma se vistió más rápido, pues tenía un compromiso, pero la esperó hasta que terminara y salieron juntas. _

_-Bueno, me voy rápido. -Dijo. -Adiós. _

_-Adiós, Emma. _

_La belga se fue corriendo y Emily se quedó sola. Comenzó a caminar directa a su cara, había anochecido y su hermano estaría preocupado por ella, pero notó unas manos en su rostros que la llevaron a un callejón. Calló al suelo de golpe por un empujón. Miró quien se atrevía a hacer eso y vio que eran los cuatro de antes. _

_Frunció el ceño al verlos tan sonrientes, sobretodo por como la miraban. Instintivamente, se acomodó la falda azul que llevaba. _

_-Bien maid, ahora estás en nuestras manos. -Dijo el que parecía el líder. _

_La cogió de las piernas mientras los otros la sujetaban por los brazos y espalda. Ella se negaba a abrir las piernas, pero la posición tumbada hacia que su falda bajara y enseñara más de lo que ella quería. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Empezó a moverse de aquí para allá para liberarse, pero uno de ellos la sujetó por los pechos, no solo haciéndole daño, sino sorprendiéndola. Cerró los ojos asustada, pero de repente escuchó golpes. _

_Cuando notó que ya nadie la tenía cogida y que los golpes habían parado, se dignó a abrir los ojos. Su salvador era nada más y nada menos que Jia Long, quien poseía su típica mirada de aburrirse. Emily estaba sorprendida. Su salvador era el cliente pesado. Este la miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano. _

_-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó. _

_-Sí, estoy bien. -Dijo. -¿Cómo es que estabas aquí tan tarde? -Preguntó con duda._

_-Simplemente te observé y vi que esos presentarían problemas después, así que me quedé por si acaso. Siento haber tardado un poco. -Dijo. -Por cierto, tu ropa interior me gusta, es sexy. -La islandesa se sonrojó y por instinto puso sus manos en su falda. _

_-¡Cierra el pico! ¡Molesto! ¡Eres molesto!_

_-¿así tratas a tu salvador? -Se quejó. -Tienes un lado salvaje después de todo, eres toda una gatita. _

_-Ga... Gatita... -Susurró Emily. -¡No me llames de esa manera!_

_-Ga-ti-ta._

_-¡Cállate! _

_-Debes de tener más cuidado. -Dijo cambiando de tema de golpe. -¿Quieres mi número de móvil? _

_-¿Para que querría yo tu número? -Dijo intentando ver detrás de sus palabras. _

_-Por si te pasa algo. No me gustaría que mi compañera de clase y a la vez mi maid/gatita le pase nada. _

_-¡Qué no me llames gatita! -Jia Long le quitó el móvil y puso su número mientras esta intentaba coger su móvil sin mucho éxito. Sonrió al conseguirlo y se lo devolvió. _

_-Llámame, así tendré tu número. _

_-Molesto. -susurró cuando se fue. -Ni siquiera se molesta en acompañarme a casa, un salvador al menos hace eso... -Murmuró, pero le salió una pequeña sonrisa. Miró el móvil con el número del asiático y le mandó un mensaje. _

_De: Emily Steilsson. _

_Eres molesto. _

_Inmediatamente le llegó un mensaje de Jia Long. _

_De: Jia Long. _

_Y tú una pequeña gatita malhumorada :)_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Vio entrar a Jia Long a clase junto a su primo de su misma edad Yong Soo. Llegaban también tarde, aunque ellos siempre llegaban tarde. El profesor ya estaba en clase y hacía cinco minutos que había comenzado la clase. El profesor los regañó – como siempre – y ellos hicieron como si no escucharan nada y se sentaron en su sitio.

Las clases pasaron sin más problemas, pero por algún motivo Emily no se concentró demasiado, aunque ella estaba segura de que el examen le había ido bien. Mientras recogía sus cosas para irse a trabajar, recordó que su amiga Michele le había dicho que últimamente miraba mucho a Jia Long. Por supuesto, ella lo negó todo diciendo que era un inútil muy molesto, pero ella no le creyó nada. Suspiró y se fue de la escuela, pensando en que demonios le había hecho ese endemoniado asiático que no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

Entró en su trabajo y fue recibida con un abrazo de Elizabetha. Se cambió en el vestuario, se miró al espejo viendo que todo estaba en orden y salió a atender los clientes como siempre. Su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, pero intentaba que no se notara. Anoche no había dormido realmente mucho y tenía un agotamiento en todo el cuerpo que provocaba que se mareara de vez en cuando.

Emma lo había notado, pero no había dicho nada. Sin embargo, se quedó siempre cerca de ella por si algo pasaba. Jia Long llegó, como siempre, y pidió lo de siempre. Emily se lo dio sin rechistar como una auténtica maid. Cuando se iba alejando cayó al suelo desmayada. Emma entró en pánico y llamó a Elizabetha mientras la islandesa era atendida por Katusha y Felicia, una joven italiana muy activa. Jia Long se levantó y cogió en brazos a Emily y pidió que le dejaran pasar.

Elizabetha le dejó pasar porque sabía, como buena observadora, que este era de confiar con respecto la chica albina. Jia Long la tumbó en un sofá que había en un pequeño estudio comprobó si tenía fiebre.

-Como que tiene una fiebre terrible. -Murmuró.

-Dios, sabía que no debía dejarla trabajar cuando supe que estaba algo mal. -Se culpó Emma.

-No es tu culpa, Emma. -Animó Felicia. -No sabías que esto pasaría.

-Salid, la cambiaré de ropa. Debo llamar a su familia, ella es menor y no podemos dejarla aquí. -Informó Elizabetha.

-Oye. -Llamó Jia Long. -Me la llevaré a mi casa, mi hermano mayor sabe de enfermería.

-¿Porqué debería confiar en que llegara bien hasta tu casa? -Preguntó la castaña.

-Por que ella me gusta mucho y jamás le haría nada. -Dijo como si nada. -Pobre del que se atreva a tocarle un solo pelo con malas intenciones, ella será mía. -Las chicas sonrieron y, cuando Elizabetha la cambió de ropa, Jia Long la cargó en sus brazos. La gente lo miraría extraño si lo ven por ahí cargando una chica, así que llamó a su hermano para que viniera en coche.

Mientras esperaba, contemplaba como la chica yacía en sus brazos. Se preguntaba como una chica tan malhumorada podía parecer en esos momentos tan tranquila, como si esto no fuera con ella. Observó sus labios medio abiertos y se medio sonrojó, decidió mirar a otro lado, pero la tentación era grande. Apretó a Emily más contra su cuerpo, era una chica cuyo cuerpo transmitía frío, pero contrastaba con lo que le provocaba a Jia Long.

Yao llegó con su coche y rápidamente los metió a ambos en el coche. Se aseguró de que la chica tenía bien puesto el cinturón y avanzó hacia su casa con una notable preocupación. No conocía de nada a esa chica, pero su hermano le había hablado mucho de ella y era como si la conociera de toda la vida. La gente importante para sus hermanos era importante para él -aunque le molestaba un poco que ella fuera occidental, pero eso era de fácil solución -.

Llegaron en poco tiempo a casa y metieron a Emily en la cama de Mei, hermana menor de Jia Long. Yao no dejaría que una chica se quedara en la cama de Jia Long, mucho menos cuando este estaba enamorado de ella.

Cuando la islandesa despertó, se vio sola en una habitación con decoraciones notablemente asiáticas y femeninas. No recordaba haber estado en un lugar así nunca. Vio que tenía su ropa puesta y no el traje de maid. No sabía bien que había pasado, solo que le dolía mucho la cabeza y el cuerpo lo sentía pesado, igual que cuando se encontraba en la cafetería. La puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica asiática de pelo largo. Esta, al verla, se alegró y gritó algo en chino. Inmediatamente, apareció Jia Long y ella se fue.

-Ya despertaste. -Dijo.

-Sí... ¿Se puede saber que hago aquí? -Preguntó desconfiada.

-De nada, chica. -Susurró medio en broma. -Te desmayaste en la cafetería y te traje hasta mi casa para que te trataran. Era obvio que tu familia no sabría donde trabajabas y, supuse, que preferirías mantenerlo en secreto, así que te traje aquí.

-Gracias. -Susurró avergonzada. -Muchas gracias.

Jia Long se sentó en la cama de Mei y contempló a Emily, luego, la abrazó. Esta se sorprendió e intentó quitárselo, pero vio que temblaba un poco. Pasó sus brazos por la espalda del asiático, dándose cuenta de que era más ancha de lo que aparentaba y que este estaba fuerte. Era un chico fuerte. Su cuerpo transmitía una calidez que le gustaba, y su corazón latía como un loco desesperado. Ella, mentalmente, gritaba que dejara de latir de aquella manera, pero deseaba a la vez que no se apartara.

-Oye. -Susurró Jia Long.

-Sí...

-La próxima vez no me asustes así. -Informó.

-¿Te preocupé? -Preguntó ella extrañamente ansiosa.

-Mucho. -Susurró. -Me gustas.

Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Se apartó y comenzó a murmurar frases incoherentes e inconexas que no tenían sentido. Él sonrió al ver su nerviosismo y se le acercó aun más. Ella puso sus manos en su rostro para detenerlo.

-Quieto ahí. -Murmuró. -¿Es cierto lo que dices? -Dijo mirando a otro lado avergonzada.

-No miento con estas cosas. Como que ya deberías saberlo.

-Eres molesto. -Susurró ella y lo abrazó ocultando su cabeza en el pecho del asiático. Este aspiro el suave aroma de la chica y sonrió.

-Déjame besarte. -Pidió.

-No.

-Vamos~

-He di-dicho que no. -

-Sé que quieres~

-N-No...

-Entonces...Déjame ver tu ropa interior.

-¡Ni se te ocurra pervertido!

-Linda~ -Susurró. -Eres muy linda~

**OMAKE**

Emily acababa su turno del trabajo, así que se cambió rápidamente. Llevaba ya dos meses de pareja con Jia Long y, aunque pareciera extraño, se complementaban bien. Se quitó el vestido y se vio la pequeña marca que ayer dejó el asiático en su hombro. Que suerte que podía ser tapada fácilmente. No habían pasado los besos y pequeños roces, querían ir despacio -sobretodo Emily -.

Suspiró y se cambió completamente. Salió fuera, donde la esperaba Jia Long mientras jugaba a algún juego de pelea en su móvil. Cuando la vio, cerró el juego y se acercó a ella abrazándola y besándola en el cuello.

-Tardaste. -Murmuró.

-Déjame... -Susurró.

-Siempre tan linda, Gatita.

-¡No me llames así! -Gritó. Jia Long se acercó y la besó. Ella cerró los ojos mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello del más alto, quien la atrajo más hacia por la cintura. Lentamente se fueron alejando y, mientras, Jia Long bajaba más la mano hasta llegar al trasero de la islandesa quien, al sentir la mano de su pareja ahí, dio un pequeño salto.

-¡Pervertido!

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado, sobretodo a ShinigamiRiku, que era para ella. A mi me gusta como me ha quedado, tenía ganar de hacer uno así con maid y se me presentó la ocasión con esta pareja. <strong>

**Chao~~**


End file.
